


Imagine…Sam Finally Deciding To Confess His Love For You

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [122]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heartbroken Sam Winchester, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Sam decides it’s finally time to tell you how he feels. But the world seems hellbent on making sure Sam’s alone.





	Imagine…Sam Finally Deciding To Confess His Love For You

Today was the day.

He’d finally tell you how he felt.

Sam had no idea he’d ever fall for someone again.

Not after Jess. Or the mess with Amelia.

He certainly didn’t expect to even meet anyone he had any real feelings for.

That was until you arrived.

Literally stumbled upon their doorstep, claiming you were a hunter and you’d heard of the Winchesters and the bunker.

Of course, they were suspicious as hell. But, with you being injured and barely able to walk, they took you in, cleaned you up, chained you in the dungeon and waited until you came around.

As soon as the tests were done and they made sure you weren’t about to murder them, they offered you a room for a few nights, what with Cas not being able to fly over to heal you.

But you were still grateful.

After that, you seemed to have fallen into routine, finding it easy just being around them.

A few days passed and no one commented on you having to leave and you weren’t exactly racing to go back to sleeping in some rundown motel, when you had a nice room all to yourself and eye candy on the side.

Weeks passed by and you practically moved in, and eventually you were just another part of their weird, dysfunctional, co-dependant team.

Being so close to you, Sam easily fell in love.

It was the way you were so sweet with everyone, your anger barely reaching the levels they were used to with hunters.

That wasn’t to say you were weak.

You were one of the strongest people Sam knew, both physically and mentally.

That was something he needed.

Someone who could hold their own, who could handle this life, handle all the things that’d run through his mind and be there for him.

And you were.

He would always come to you when you were sat in the library, or he’d visit you at night, just before you fell asleep.

You were always there for him no matter what and now he was just hoping you’d be there on a more intimate level.

Of course, this’d happen to him.

Why would the world give Sam a break? Why did he ever even think you could be his?

He had no idea how he hadn’t seen it.

Looking back, he should’ve seen the signs, especially all throughout the day.

But he was so blinded by wanting you.

So blinded by just you, that he didn’t notice his brother or the way you acted around him.

Sam didn’t notice how you played with Dean’s feet under the table, winking at Dean as you ate the breakfast Sam had slaved hours to make.

He didn’t notice how you and Dean constantly kept whispering to each other at the movies, the one Sam wanted to watch with you, but Dean invited himself to.

He most certainly didn’t notice you holding Dean’s hand as Sam led you down the street, hoping Dean would hit it off with the waitress who was practically drooling over him and leave him alone with you.

Hell, he was so distracted by you, that he didn’t even realize Dean hadn’t given the waitress a single glance, instead just staring at you as he rubbed circles onto your knee, not that Sam could see it.

But what he did notice, was you sat on the kitchen counter once you got back to the bunker.

He did notice his brother’s face in your neck, lips kissing you softly as you giggled, your hands running through Dean’s hair.

But what broke him was hearing those words coming from you.

“I love you”.

Except, they weren’t aimed at him.

No. They were aimed at his brother.

Sam knows it was terrible, but in that moment he prayed that Dean would pull his usual shit and push you away.

That way, maybe he could be the one to comfort you and help you get over his brother.

But Dean didn’t.

Instead, he took your face in his hands, kissing you passionately, before proclaiming his love for you.

After that, Sam quietly walked back to his room, not wanting to interrupt the two of you.

As he lay on the bed, a few tears flowing at losing you to his brother, Sam decided he’d have to deal with it.

Dean had sacrificed everything for Sam.

So he’d do the same.

He’d let his heart break each day he saw you and his brother fall for each other.

He’d smile when you finally told him that you were in love.

He’d never open his mouth and tell you how he felt.

Because, even if his heart would be shattering every day, Dean was finally truly happy and so were you.

There was no way he’d break that up.

He’d rather let his own heart break and keep the pain to himself, while you and Dean had each other.


End file.
